Gundam Build Divers Nexus
by Alfiez25
Summary: At one of an annual raid event held by the GBN administration and sponsored by one of the biggest trading company, Feldt Inc, something unusual occur to one of the Diver both in-game and in real life, this unusual event forced our protagonist to go under the GBN network and take matters into her own hand.
1. Journey 0: The Cardinal

Journey 0

The Cardinal

"Cardinal, Are you ready?"

"I have a great teacher that taught me how to build and pilot, don't worry"

"I know hahaa" he chuckled. "Wanna make the launch call?"

"With Pleasure" I answered as I focused on the screen, gripping the controller tight, and smiling with excitement.

"Cardinal. Exia Stella. Shine through the path!"

"Ordinal. Rogue Astraea. Burning the enemies!"

We fly right through the heart of the raid battle, we can see many mobile suits and mobile armor around us from many different gundam universe. Universal Century, Cosmic Era, After Colony, Anno Domini, etc. Either a straight build, or a fully customized one. Most of the people here come with their force like Batavian 101 and 3rd Crimson Sleeve Battalion. but there's some that just go solo or small party, like my brother and I did.

The further we go to the raid, the more enemy MS, which is a black colored Dagger equipped with the jet striker pack, coming toward us, and more destroyed Divers MS just floating around the battlefield. After we fly for around ten minutes, fighting more and more enemy MS, we finally stopped as a giant beam shooting through many of both the enemy and divers MS, cleaning the way in one shot.

"We need to destroy that Dominion if we want to go through their defenses" I said as we being shot by many enemy Dagger and the ship turret. My radar is picking up more mobile suit coming out from the ship hangar and a large energy concentration on the ship, it's gonna fire again.

"you take the turret, i'll take those Mobile Suit that's guarding it, Got it?" siad my brother as he put away his beam rifle and take out his anti ship sword.

"Got it!"

"Let's go Cardinal, now or never!"

"TRANS-AM!" we shout together as our mobile suit turn bright red

Shortly after that, the lohengrin is firing again, it was aimed straight toward us, but we're able to dodge it easily.

My brother flew in front of me, protecting me from enemy attack while simultaneously taking down the enemy MS, his glowing red Astraea and his movement making him looks like a raging fire, destroying everything that tries to stop him on his path, he then go further forward, throwing away his shield and taking out another anti ship sword, and instead of shielding me and himself from enemy attack, he proceeded to dodge every single attack that tries to hit him, and destroying every ms that tries to attack me before they even have the chance.

"Do you have visual on those turret?" asked my brother

"Clear as Glass" answer me as I pull out my GN long rifle

My main camera able to identified more than 16 anti MS beam turret and some of them is aiming at my brother, thanks to the trans-am system, i'm able to shoot all of the turret with ease because without it, the beam will be less powerful and the rate of fire will be way slower, the turret would basically be indestructible.

"Nice work there! I'll come shortl-" he stopped and the screamed'' Look Out!"

I'm too focused on the turret and got too carried away by the heat of the battle that i didn't realised I was in front of the main beam cannon, because the trans-am takes so much energy and it's already turned off, my ms now is in low power mode and cannot move as fast as it used to. My radar suddenly picking up another reading of a high energy concentration right in front of me, and I can see the beam is building up with my own eyes, I was so horrified that I freeze.

Just when the beam about to shoot, a sword was thrown and hit right in the middle of the beam and then my brother, with his last second of trans-am able to carry me out of the way and when his trans-am finally runs out, he uses that last second of movement to push me away from the ship. That sword that he throws is able to disrupt the beam and make the beam explode and destroying the flagship and all the enemy MS near it, but it also damage my brother MS heavily.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The surviving Divers finally arrived, but the battle is already finished, the ranking table came out, my name was on top, but when i search, my brother's name was on the bottom amongst the divers that has been defeated, i can see people cheering here and there, everyone is either sad because they didn't get the bonus, or very happy because they did, but all and all, everyone had their fun, but something isn't right.

The battle has ended, we should've been transported into the base again, but we are still here. Suddenly, an unknown portal opened,a massive colony sized object coming out of that portal, the eyes of the destroyed enemy MS suddenly turns bright red, they're moving again and start attacking the divers, but their movement is more agile, and they're more powerful than how they should be, it's like they're being possessed or controlled by something that isn't the original AI. Most of the diver was defeated in an instant.

"Come on!" I said as I tried to move my Exia.

"There's no use, it's not gonn-" said my brother with a very disrupted voice because the comm are jammed.

After all of the diver was defeated, the enemy MS is looking like they're searching for something, they scanned through the destroyed MS and destroy the one that's still moving, but when they scanned my brother's astraea, they didn't destroy it, they "kidnapped" it and bring it away towards the portal.

"Ordinal!, can you hear me?" I screamed without a reply, "Brother!"

Suddenly, 3 of that "possessed" MS looking right at me, they go towards me and scanned me, but when i was going to be destroyed, another portal was opened, but this time, it was a security portal, hundreds of GBN Guard Frame came out, trying to rescue the surviving Divers, one of that guard came to me and save me. Some of the guard is trying to save my brother, but their effort was useless, they're defeated very easily by these "possessed" MS. My brother was taken inside of that unknown object and that object slowly goes inside the portal as the portal slowly closing in.

"All guard, this is Nexus-1, Rescue the remaining Diver and evacuate them, this is not a drill!" say the pilot who rescued me while carrying me and my Exia towards the security portal.

"You have to rescue my brother too, please!" I screamed and whilst tearing up.

"We've tried everything we can miss" answered him.

"I don't care!" I yelled, "turn back now and save him! I'm begging you…"

"I'm sorry miss…"

We go through the portal and both portal closes, we're being returned to the GBN base, most of the diver was very angry, and some was very sad, but they're at the very base, is confused, they all asking for the answer to the Guards, but none have the answer, so we all can assume that they have no idea either about what happened, but I was very angry at the moment, I can't control my heart and my rage, i keep crying and punching the guard who saved me, telling him to rescue my brother instead of me, but he just stand in silence.

After that, all of the divers who are involved in that incident was questioned, i was too, i tell them everything I know to the Admins, they all thanked me for my time and leave, this incident was being recorded and investigated thoroughly.

"We'll try everything we can to solve this problem" said that guard again, reassuring me.

I stopped playing GBN since that day, and one thing i know for sure is my brother is still out there, and one thing that I know will haunt me is that last word I hear before the portal closed, it was my brother's voice.

"Cardinal?"

"Cardinal, can you hear me?"

"Alexa!"


	2. Journey 1: Celestial Vices

Journey 1

Celestial Vices

"Cardinal?"

"Cardinal, can you hear me?"

"Alexa!"

That Scream woke me up from my sleep. That nightmare has been haunting me even more since recently. It's been a year since I stopped playing GBNO, That's Coincide with the last time I saw my brother, my brother and I haven't really met in years because he's studying abroad, but we do keep in touch by meeting in-game or at least we usually call each other every night when we both aren't busy. But after that day, he's been missing, no one knows where he went, both in GBNO and in real life, I've tried to call him many times, I've asked his roomates, I even call the police, but none have the answer, so now I'm alone again.

"Good Morning Lex" said my co-worker Erina

I work at Gundam Base Tokyo, I start working here immediately after I graduated, one of the reasonings is because we're an orphan, our parents died since we're 15 and we also started to live alone since college. But my brother on the other hand, took both college and work simultaneously to pay his education and mine, so I worked here at first to help our financial, but now I worked here to pay for myself.

The other reason why I chose to work at Gundam Base Tokyo, because my brother and I always love the gundam series, our father was the one who introduced it to us, we always watch it together, and on our 13th birthday, he bought us a gunpla, my brother got an HG RX-78-2, while I got the SD version, he taught us how to assemble them, how to cut the runner and file them, how to put the sticker on, how to panel line them, and even how to pose them on our display.

"Morning Rin" I answered after I yawn

"is it "that" nightmare again?" she asked concerned

I just lower my head and didn't say a word. She immediately hugged me and I hugged her back trying to hold back my tears.

"hush, I know it's very hard for you, but you have to be strong okay?" she comforted me

"We'll find him" she reassured me. "I promise"

She patted me on the back before she escorted me to the changing room and then I switch my winter coat to the Gundam Base Tokyo uniform.

"still packing a pack I see?" she said teasing me. "i'm jealous hahaa"

"stop teasing me" I answered chuckling.

The Monday started, the store is now opened, people come and go, most of them go straight to the GBNO machine, but there's some that come just to browse, some bought a new kit with their child, some for themselves, a couple of people stay to use the building room, from a professional who's a usual customer, to a kid who just learned how to build their first gunpla, reminding me the time me and my brother do the same thing in this very place.

Today is still a holiday season, that's why some people come here with their child, probably to give them a gunpla to be their Christmas present, but today is not as crowded as usual, because many people probably spends their time with their friends, family, and/or lover, as you can see I spend it with friends right now, but the later two would make it perfect, if only it's possible.

All of this is a sight that I will never get tired off, looking at people in a place where the things they love is being displayed by people who love it as much as them, their eyes locked at the diorama of some iconic scenes from the series, like when Amuro's RX-78-2 shooting the Zeong Head, or when Exia fighting the 0 Gundam. The sound system is playing soundtrack from the series. _Just Communication, INVOKE, Ash Like Snow, _and so on.

"Yo, what's up you two?" Said someone coming to the front desk.

"Working." Answered Erina, Annoyed "Obviously."

"whoa, turn down the sass will you hahaa" answered him chuckling

"Morning Ryoma" I said to him

"Morning Pretty~" he answered

Ryoma is our usual customer, he always go here every once in a while, either to use our building room to do his job, or playing GBNO when he's not busy, he's a builder who takes model custom commission, his building and custom skill is one of the best around here, most of the model on the display and diorama is his work.

"Okay that's it, shush" erina said as she dust him away.

"see you two around" answered him. "also merry Christmas"

"merry Christmas" Erina and I answered, Erina being less enthusiastic in the answer and He chuckled and go to the building room with his equipment.

"don't you have work to do?" erina said to him as we go to his building table

"nope, today I'm free" he said as he pulled out his equipment and put it beside a suitcase

"then what with the equipment?"

"glad you asked" he answered as he opened the suitcase on the table.

"Behold, Barbatos Origin, equipped with not one, not two, but six hashmal tail blade, i borrow some parts form Astaroth Origin, like the weapon, hence the name itself, and recolor it to dark blue and a hint of yellow, something like the Titan's color scheme" explained him about his new custom Gunpla.

"It looks nice" i said to him

"You have a great judgement" he answered

"It's basic and uninspired" said Erina mocking him

"And you clearly don't"

"My perfect strike noir is better in any ways" she says

"Wanna bet?" he answered with a smug face

"I'll pass" she answered, "I don't think you can pay me when you lose"

They both looked at each other with a fiery eyes, but then erina turn away and leave, back to her main desk, and ryoma is continuing his work giving a last few finishing touch to his new gunpla. I just giggle and follow erina to her desk, I know they're not actually fighting, they're just like that to each other, it's quite entertaining to watch in my opinion.

The day passes pretty fast, not much is happening even though there's more customers than usual, they seems to know their stuff and doesn't really need the staff help except for the occasional questions such as asking about when will certain kits, paints, and other stuff to be restocked

"BTW, will you two go play GBNO and visit GBN base today? They still have some Christmas mission left and some bonus points stuff, also the decorations is still up, probably good for taking some pics" asked him while he approached the front desk.

"I do plan to come, will you go with me too Lex?" she asked while holding my hand and giving me a puppy look. "pleaseee?"

"come on Lex, I'm sure it would be fun, especially if there's me there" he chuckled

I held back a little bit, still a little bit scared for getting in GBN again, but with both of my friends asking me like that, and today's is a special occasion, I don't think I have other choices.

"hmm, okay, I will come with you two" I smiled

"yayy!" they both screamed and proceed to high five each other, but then Erina quickly just looked the other way from Ryoma and crosses her arms.

"so I guess after your shift is finished then?" asked him

"yup, probably ten to fifteen minutes again I would say"

"got it" he answered as he goes to the GBNO station. "I'll be waiting for you too ladies then, see you on the Virtual World"

"hmmp" said Erina as she puffed her cheeks, still crossing her arms.

Ten minute has passed, my shift and Erina has ended and it's time to go into that world again, we both go back to our changing room to take our gunpla, I sit down and open my bag, and I take out a HG gunpla sized box, I hold it with both of my hand and just stare at it aimlessly, imagining and remembering my old times playing GBNO.

"is that what I think it is?" asked Erina standing behind my back, breaking my imagination.

"well, It's probably very dusty, I haven't opened it since that day," I answered.

"can't wait to see it in action again" she said excitedly.

"I don't know, we'll see"

"I'm sure you still got it" she answered while proceeding to hug me from behind, "come on then, don't let Ryo wait"

"I'm right behind you"

We both arrived at the station, we can see on one of the seats is Ryoma already logged in with his Barbatos Origin, probably roaming around waiting for me and Erina in GBN base.

"are you ready Lex?" she asked sitting on one of the seats.

"ready as I can be," I answered

I opened the box and took out my precious and dusty Gunpla, I blow some air to get rid of some of the dust and the rest with my thumb.

Erina and I place the Plate and put our gunpla on top of it, we then lower our VR goggles and hold the handle.

"see you in a bit Lex" she smiled as we both logging into the GBNO.

I can see my body slowly de materialized into as I fly through this blue hexagonal tunnel, filled with codes and writing, and after a short period of time, my body re materialized as my GBNO avatar.

"Welcome to Gunpla Battle Nexus Online"

That voice of the announcer, a voice that I haven't heard in years, the crowded main area with many people with different size, race, and gender walking around here and there wearing a mostly Gundam related clothing like the Federation Pilot suits, Zeon Uniform, and just normal casual sci-fantasy clothing, chit chatting with their friends, planning a mission etc. A very nostalgic and familiar experience.

"Lexi!" a familiar scream calling for me.

"almost didn't recognize you there, your avatar haven't changed at all Cardinal" she said while eyeing me with her hand on her chin.

My avatar is an elf woman with a white hair with a ponytail, Blue almost Azure eyes and also with a very pale skin. I wear a buttoned blue shirt combined with fantasy esque black coat, pants and a slightly heeled boots, and there's also a bow on my back with a quiver in my left hip.

"yours changed a little bit C-Mizu, but still as intimidating as ever," I answered.

Her avatar is also an elf, with a short blonde hair and a pair of yellow eyes to match it, she wears a tank top with a tactical Vest paired with a boots and cargo pants, she wears a Beanie, a pair of goggles and a headset, finally, she wears a fingerless glove to complete her overall military esque looks.

"I know we'll both look great," she answered, "let's go find Ryo, he should be waiting in the main hall, the one with a giant Christmas tree."

We both scoured down the hall trying to look for him while talking to each other when suddenly someone touched our shoulder, surprising us as we turn to our back and holding our weapon.

"whoa ladies, you two don't have to be so hostile, especially you Eri" he answered, it is turns out to be Ryoma because of his IGN that says "Ryomaki"

His avatar is a Tiefling with a red skin, a dark amber eyes and a dark Grey-ish hair that's a little unkept, there's a horn that goes spiraled to the side of his head, he wears a leather armor with a shirt underneath with the top two buttons being unbuttoned, he wears a leather pants and boots, and also he has a shoulder armor on his left arm.

"well you don't have to surprise us," I answered while putting back my bow.

"how do you recognize us anyway?" asked Erin

"well I can recognize these two beautiful people in any shape or form" he answered while winking. "anyway, I apologize for startling you two and as a way to show my apologies, I would love to give you two a present" said him as he send a gift to our inventory.

I opened the inventory and greeted with a gift notification, I opened it and it was an earring shaped like stars, I then save it and equip it.

I can see that Erina also opened it, she blushed and refuse to wear it.

"what did you get Erina?" I asked

"same as you" she said a little bit embarrassed for some reason, "it's exactly like you"

"yeah right" he says smiling like he's hiding something.

"well anyway, apology accepted" I said with a smile, "thank you"

"hmmp" Erina answer just like she did in real life.

We all go sight seeing a little bit, going here and there around GBN base, we also go outside with a public transport like a an Airship, we then go watch a live battle between forces and individuals too, in the end, we just enjoying our time here.

After a while, we go back to the main hall of the base, we can't say we're satisfied because there's so much to see in this world, I haven't been here in a long time and returning again after so long, feeling scared everyday to come back here because of what happened in the past, making me forget what it's like to be in this place, turns out it's not as bad as I thought it would.

"It's been so long since we all three stands here right?" he said putting his arm on his hips

"I guess yeah" I answered, smiling and proceeded to hold Ryo and Erina Hand. They both just smiled and held my hand back, tighter.

"Hey Ryo!" a voice calling from the back.

as we turned around, we see two people walking towards our direction, one held his right hand up is the one that called.

His avatar is a Human Dragon hybrid, have a pair of horns curled to the back of his head, a pair of wings and a tail, he also have a scale on his cheeks, he has a dark red hair that goes towards the back and a pair of light brown eyes, he wears a fantasy esque armor that includes a chest plate, shoulder armor, gauntlet, and greaves, he has a sword on his left hip that he holds with his left hand. His IGN is Pendragon

The other person is a light bluish skinned half-orc with a dark brown undercut hair that's braided on the back and a Greyish pair of eyes, he wears a shirt with a viking style leather jacket, he wears a long fur cape and an arm piece armor, he has a scar across his face and we have a war axe on his back, there's also a belt type thing that goes around on his front body, probably for holding his enormous axe. His IGN is N-Störm

"Arthur!, Ulrik!," answer him while closing in for a hug, "haven't seen you two in a while, how have you been?"

"we've been doing pretty well, clearing mission here and there, leveling up our gundam and ourselves, what about you?" answer Storm

"doing as best as I could too here" he smiled, "BTW let me introduce you to my friend from my work place, Cardinal and C-Mizu"

"nice to meet you two ladies, better stay away from Ryo, this man is dangerous hahaa" he laughed.

"noted" answer Erina. "also that's how you properly greet someone Ryo!"

Ryo just smiled a, we then proceeded to introduce each other one by one, telling our IGN and chatting a little bit.

"Cardinal yes? Your name is a familiar wasn't you in the event of Tragedy 3?, with someone named Ordin-"

"ahem" interrupt Ryo before Ulrik can finish what he's about to say

"it's fine, after I'm back here, it's not really troubling me as much as it used to," I answered and then proceeded to tell the story of my point of view of that event.

"ahh, so that's what happen, I'm really sorry about what happened to your brother" said pendragon showing his condolences with Storm too.

We all proceed to chat a little bit more, sharing about stuff we experienced in GBNO, they all start telling me about their stories here, showing pictures of their adventures and explaining some new updates and features that I've missed for the past years.

Being surrounded by these passionate people really helps me cope with what happens, it doesn't make me forget about it, and I too don't want to forget about what happened, deep in my heart I still wants to find out what happened that day and what happened to my brother, but now it makes me realize that living in the past won't change anything, you have to live in the present, and maybe that will resolve your past.

"so, that we have 5 people here today, why don't we do a mission together? I'm sure it would be fun" suggest Ryo while standing up

"I'm down for it" says Storm

"sounds like a great idea" continue Pendragon

"I'm in if Cardinal in" Erina says very certain that I will join.

"Let's do this" I stand up smiling with excitement.

We form up a party and go to the mission selection area, we then proceeded to choose a mission, we all agree to choose one mission in particular, it was a 5 vs 5 against hard difficulty A.I, at that point, we then fill our team name that we've agreed on the beginning, our feelings are full of excitement and confidence that we can do this because we're a relatively veteran fighter.

We're then being transported into our cockpit and given a brief explanation of the mission, we discussed a strategy just a little bit and the rest would be improvised, we all readying ourselves for the mission that waits ahead of us, I haven't felt this excitement since the last time I do it with my brother.

"press OK to start mission" the display appears in front of me.

"ready when you are Leader" says Ryo. Everyone is smiling and gripping their Controllers tight, we then giving a nod to each other and then I press "OK"

"Pendragon!"

"Zeta Galahad!"

"N-Störm!"

"Crossbone Ragnarok!"

"Ryomaki!"

"Barbatos Origin!"

"C-Mizu!"

"Perfect Strike Noir!"

"Cardinal!"

"Stella Exia!"

"Team, Celestial Vices!

"Burning Through the Path!"


End file.
